Wrong Hope
by Cause I am Stupid
Summary: Harapan itulah yang membuatnya bertahan sampai saat ini. Andai dia mengambil keputusan untuk membuang keinginan itu jauh-jauh, pasti lebih baik untuknya. Ya, karena kekeliruannya tak memilih pilihan itu, saat ini ia hancur karena keputusasaan sudah mencuri pikiran dan hatinya. / Alternate Universe


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wrong Hope by Cause I am Stupid**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, POV SUKA BERGANTI**

**SETTING: ZAMAN DAHULU KALA.**

.

**~HINATA POV~**

Aku menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibirku sambil melihat ke jendelanya. Tiba-tiba, seperti biasa, aku mengingat lagi sang pemuda pirang yang terus mengisi hati dan pikiranku. Aku masih ingat janjinya dahulu.

"Ne, Naruto-kun ... suatu saat akan kembali, 'kan?" ujarku lemah. "Naruto-kun ... sudah ratusan hari, bahkan lebih. Ah, aku tak tahu itu. Naruto-kun ... Pasti datang, 'kan?"

Aku tersentak, aku takut kalau-kalau aku akan mati sebentar lagi dan tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto-kun! Baiklah, aku harus menemuinya sekarang! Aku segera berdiri dan membawa pedang- untuk jaga-jaga.

_Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama!_

Kakiku mulai melangkah dan segera membuka pintu.

Aku melihat daerah yang penuh cairan merah amis dengan jenazah tergeletak di mana-mana. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan ngeri. Apa-apaan ini?

Aku berlari ke hutan, mengacuhkan bau amis yang menyebar dan menusuk indera penciumanku.

"Oh, iya, Shino-kun, bagaimana kabarnya, ya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, kemudian akhirnya mengambil keputusan agar berlari menuju rumah tua di dekat situ yang kukenal selama ini adalah rumah Shino-kun.

Baru saja beberapa menit, aku sampai. Rumah tua itu kuketuk pelan, memastikan ada atau tidaknya orang di dalam dan sebagai pengganti kata 'permisi'.

"Hinata?"

"Ya, ini aku."

"Oh."

Bila Shino-kun sudah berkata seperti itu, biasanya dia sudah memperbolehkanku masuk. Akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku agar berada di dalam rumah itu.

Teh disediakannya di atas meja, aku mulai mengambil satu cangkirnya, dan menyeruputnya dengan pelan-pelan.

"Bagaimana kabar Shibi jii-san?"

Shino-kun terdiam dan mengambil secangkir tehnya dan meminumnya ke dalam mulutnya untuk memberi jeda, setelah dengan satu teguk dia menghabiskannya, dia menatap ke arahku yang masih menunggu.

"**Dibunuh**."

Aku tersentak kaget dengan perkataannya. Pembunuhan massal sepertinya semakin menggila!

"K-Kasihan, kau, Shino-kun ..."

"Kau juga, 'kan?"

"I-Iya ... sejak setahun yang lalu," kataku pelan dan meminum lagi seteguk teh, lagi-lagi kehangatannya menggerogoti tenggorokanku. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja ..."

"Hoo ...?"

"Karena ada orang yang berjanji akan menemaniku, nanti!"

_Naruto-kun ..._

"Kau masih menunggunya?" tanya Shino sembari menuangkan isi poci teh ke cangkirku lagi, tahu saja dia aku menyukai teh yang dibuatnya.

Aku mencengkram cangkirku yang hangat, lalu memberi senyuman tipis pada Shino.

"Ya ... aku percaya, dia akan datang. Dia orang yang sangat hangat ..."

"Kau tak berpikir dia sudah dibunuh?"

TREK! PRANG!

Seketika genggamanku di cangkir itu terlepas, tapi aku mengacuhkannya dan menatap Shino dengan horor.

"Hinata?"

Senyuman tersungging lagi di bibirku, karena aku yakin perkataan Shino takkan terjadi. Aku tak ambil pusing. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Setelahnya aku mengambil pecahan cangkir tersebut dan merangkainya kembali.

"Kadang, aku suka putus asa... tapi, seperti pecahan cangkir ini, harapanku yang pupus itu seringkali kembali lagi," aku memberi jeda sesaat, dan melihat Shino tak memberi reaksi, aku melanjutkannya lagi.

"Naruto-kun sudah berjanji padaku, dan aku percaya padanya."

Shino menarik nafas panjang. "Di saat cangkir pecah, ada pecahan-pecahan beling kecil yang hilang, aku tahu ... harapanmu sedikit demi sedikit pupus. Sesuatu yang pecah tak akan bisa kembali lagi dengan sempurna."

Kata-kata Shino-kun membuatku berpikir sejenak.

Aku tahu, kok ...

"Aku ke belakang dulu," kata Shino-kun sambil melangkah pergi.

Aku tahu ...

**DOR!**

"Shino-kun?!"

Aku segera bergegas dan melihat tubuh Shino-kun berlumuran darah- cairan yang paling kubenci.

"SHINO-KUN?!"

"Hinata ..." suara Shino terdengar parau, jarang sekali. "Cepat atau lambat aku akan menyusul Otou-san."

"EH? S-Shino-kun?"

"Ada seorang pemuda yang menembakku ... ciri-cirinya tak jelas."

"T-Tapi, kau pasti akan selamat, 'kan?" harapku seraya melipat jemariku, berdoa dalam hati.

"Organ vitalku ... semuanya terkena peluru itu."

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Hinata ..."

Aku segera mendekap kencang tubuh Shino-kun yang sudah mengenaskan itu, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Selama ini aku begitu dingin, jarang berbicara ..."

"I-Itu baik-baik saja! Yang penting sekarang pokoknya, Shino-kun selamat, 'kan?!"

"Justru karena aku takkan selamat ... aku ingin meminta maaf."

Aku terkejut mendengar suara putus asa Shino-kun.

APA, KATANYA? TAKKAN SELAMAT?! **BOHONG! BOHONG! BOHONG!**

"Jangan jadi pelawak lelucon yang tak lucu- Shino-kun!"

"Aku tak pernah ingin jadi pelawak," ucapnya pelan padaku. "Selama ini aku selalu dingin ... kelam seperti kegelapan. Tapi kau tidak peduli dan mewarnai hidupku dengan senyuman lemah lembutmu."

Aku merasakan aku mulai sesenggukan, karena air mataku mulai mengalir dengan begitu cepat.

"Kau punya orang lain untuk menemaniku nanti, walau aku pergi, Hinata ... Terima kasih."

Aku mengacuhkan kata-kata Shino-kun, dan terus menangis. Sudah lama sekali aku tak menangis meraung-raung seperti ini!

"Hu ... hiks—ha'ah ... S-Shino-kun! Shino-kun! SHINO-KUN!"

Aku menatap wajah Shino-kun yang sudah memucat dan mendingin. Di balik 'masker'nya ...

Ada senyuman, yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya dari dirinya.

"NARUTO-KUUUUN! AKU KESEPIAN! MAKA TEMANI AKU! SEKARANG! KAU SUDAH JANJI 'KAN?"

Aku tahu, lama kelamaan harapanku pupus ...

.

"S-Shino-kun ... Shino-kun ..."

Aku mengumpulkan kayu bakar di hutan, lalu melihat seekor rayap ingin memakan kayu tersebut. Lagi-lagi, walau aku sudah berusaha agar melupakan Shino-kun ... aku teringat lagi dengannya.

"Shino-kun sangat menyukai serangga ..."

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?"

Kulihat seseorang dengan topi lebar berbulu yang menutupi wajahnya, menghampiriku. Rambut dan matanya tak bisa kukenali.

"T-Temanku ... mati."

"Tenang, aku akan menemanimu sekarang."

Orang tak dikenal itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, membuatku merasa hangat. Harusnya aku curiga dengan orang yang tiba-tiba memelukku ... tapi ...

"H—Huwaa—hiks, hiks!"

Aku malah balik memeluknya dengan kencang, menumpahkan semua air mataku. Dia mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

_Tangan ini ..._

_Ini membuatku ingat lagi ..._

**~FLASHBACK~**

Aku baru pulang setelah berjalan-jalan di hutan, tiba-tiba saat aku sampai di mansion, aku melihat Otou-san, Okaa-san, Neji nii-san, dan Hanabi dengan berdarah-darah, membuatku kaget setengah mati. Aku segera bergegas, merasakan denyut jantung mereka- namun tak ada suara apapun yang kudengar.

"Tidak ... tidak mungkin ... Otou-san, Okaa-san, Neji nii-san, Hanabi ... Mati!"

Tangis pilu menggema di ruangan mansion Hyuuga yang sepi. Aku mengguncang-guncangkan jenazah empat orang yang berdarah-darah, yang terletak di lantai. Air mataku tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dan mengguyur tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu.

Aku sungguh tak bisa membayangkan, seluruh keluargaku dibantai dan meninggalkan diriku sendirian di sini. Oh, tidak! Aku akan sendirian! Tak ada orang yang bersamaku! AKU KESEPIAN DISINI!

Kumohon, keluargaku! KEMBALILAH!

Aku frustasi dan menjerit dengan keras, tak mempedulikan situasi sekitar, saat ini pikiranku kosong dan aku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"TIDAAAKKKKKKK!"

Suara derap langkah kaki terngiang-ngiang di telingaku, segera saja kepalaku menoleh ke belakang, aku penasaran siapa yang tengah berjalan memasuki mansion Hyuuga ini.

Aku melihat sosok pirang muncul membuka pintu mansion. Mata sendu amethyst-ku bertemu dengan sapphire-nya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Teriakanmu keras sekali ..." tanyanya padaku. Air mataku mengalir lebih kencang saat akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"L-Lihat ... ada- yang ... membunuh mereka- keluargaku!"

Puk!

Tangan kekar sang pemuda mata sapphire hinggap di puncak kepalaku, membuatku agak kaget merasakan tangannya yang hangat. Senyum yang menurutku manis mulai terukir di wajahnya, membuatku agak tersipu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu!"

Aku terperangah. Dia mau menemaniku? Benarkah? Ah, aku sampai lupa dan mengacuhkan bahwa dia adalah orang asing saat mendengar perkataan yang menenangkan darinya. Mataku berkilat senang.

"Be ... benarkah?!"

Sang pemuda tersenyum padaku dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'. Dan tentu saja kebahagiaanku memuncak, sebelum aku mendengar perkataannya yang selanjutnya.

"Tapi, belum sekarang ..."

Raut wajahku berubah. Ah, tentu saja aku kecewa. Aku ingin dia bersamaku secepat mungkin agar dia bisa menemaniku dalam hidupku karena tidak ada lagi keluargaku yang kucintai.

"Jadi ...?"

"Tenang saja, tunggu saja aku, nanti akan kembali, kok!"

Kemudian sosok itu pergi. Ah! Rasanya ada yang kelupaan! ... Aku lupa, aku merasa aku harus menanyakan namanya! Karena itu aku berteriak padanya untuk bertanya padanya.

"Tunggu! Saya Hyuuga Hinata. Nama Anda siapa?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto menjawab lalu benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku. Senyum tersungging di bibirku dan aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Karena kedatangan laki-laki itu, akhirnya aku bisa menenang, walau tadi ada peristiwa yang mengiris hatiku.

"Naruto-kun ... aku akan menunggumu."

**DUAR!**

Aku tersentak mendengar suara yang mirip bom- tapi mungkin juga adalah suara tembakan. Segera aku melihat ke luar, melalui jendela yang terpampang di dinding ruangan itu. Terdengar suara yang menurutku adalah teriakan pilu yang mampu menyayat hati.

"ANAKKU! ANAKKU MATI!"

"Okaa-san ..."

"BIADAB!"

Suara wanita separuh baya itu sungguh keras dan menyedihkan, aku sampai harus menutup telingaku karena rasanya gendang telingaku agak sakit.

Aku menatap ke arah Ayah, Ibu, Kakak Sepupu, dan Adikku yang berdarah-darah di lantai. Aku tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak mempedulikan bahwa keluargaku mati, yang ada di pikiranku hanya pemuda itu- Naruto-kun.

"Yang penting, Naruto-kun tidak mati ..."

**~FLASHBACK END~**

Apa ... orang ini ...

"Sepertinya kau sudah menenang. Aku pergi dulu ya ..."

Naruto-kun, kah?

Sosok itu pergi sambil melangkahkan kakinya ... pergi meninggalkanku ... Aku hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan mata terbelalak.

"_Aku akan menemanimu._"

Di saat sosoknya tak terlihat lagi, aku baru berteriak kencang.

"TUNGGUUUUU!"

Aku berlari berusaha mencarinya ke mana-mana, tapi tak kunjung juga aku temukan orang itu. Air mataku berurai dan aku terjatuh, membuatku mendapatkan luka-luka. Aku meringis kesakitan. Ada sebuah suara tak asing yang ditangkap telingaku.

**DOR!**

.

.

.

Aku berjalan lesu di hutan itu sambil membawa kayu bakar.

Shino-kun mati ...

Dan juga, tadi ada suara tembakan ...

Jangan-jangan Naruto-kun ...

Ah, tidak mungkin!

Aku segera berlari kencang menuju rumahku, berusaha menghilangkan firasat-firasat buruk yang berkecamuk di pikiranku.

"Aku bodoh ... aku tadi mau mencari Naruto-kun, tapi batal. Sudahlah ..."

Aku sampai di depan pintu rumahku dan membukanya. Tiba-tiba aku terkaget melihat ...

ada pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sapphire di dalam!

NARUTO-KUN?!

Refleks, aku terjatuh ke lantai dan menjatuhkan kayu bakarku, dan mulai mengalirkan air mata. Aku memejamkan mata dan menutup mulutku- aku sungguh bahagia akan kedatangannya. Aku menantinya dan sekarang aku akan mendapatkan hasil. Naruto-kun datang ... datang ke sini untuk menemaniku!

"Naruto-kun! Akhirnya ... kau datang," ucapku parau.

Aku mulai menarik Naruto-kun ikut ke bawah dan memeluknya kencang, air mataku masih mengalir sehingga membasahi pakaiannya. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang.

"Hinata ..."

Naruto-kun membalas pelukanku dan meletakkan kedua lengannya di sekitar pinggangku. Kepalanya mulai mendekat ke telingaku, sontak pipiku merona. Dapat kudengar bahwa suara bisikan Naruto-kun tersampaikan ke telingaku.

"Bunuh aku."

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto yang di luar dugaan itu. Apa-apaan itu? Mana mungkin aku membunuhnya? Sungguh tidak masuk akal!

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tak bisa membunuhmu!"

"AKULAH YANG MEMBUNUH KELUARGAMU, TEMANMU, DAN SEMUA ORANG!"

Aku benar-benar tertegun mendengar suara Naruto-kun yang keras itu ... tidak, kata-katanyalah yang membuatku benar-benar terkejut.

Naruto-kun ... membunuh?

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin ...!"

"Aku tak bohong. Beginilah ceritanya."

**~FLASHBACK, NARUTO POV~**

"S-Shion? Kau ... membunuh orangtuaku?"

Aku benar-benar kaget melihat Shion memegang pisau dengan latar belakang ayah dan ibuku yang mati.

"T-Tidak ... bukan aku, Naruto! Aku ... aku dikendalikan!"

**KENAPA? **

"SHION, KAU BOHONG! TAK MUNGKIN! KAU—"

DOR!

Aku tercengang. Barusan pelatuk kutarik dan peluru mengenai dan melumpuhkan Shion.

"N-Naruto ...koishiteru ..."

SHION MATI!

Pistolku jatuh dan aku menangis menyesali semua ini. Sial, sial, sial!

"Naruto! Dia memang dikendalikan!"

Kulihat di belakangku, ada setan yang berdiri di situ. Setan itu- aku mengenalnya, dia bernama Orochimaru.

"OROCHIMARU! SIAPA? SIAPA YANG MENGENDALIKAN SHION?!"

"Setan lain."

"A ... pa?"

"Maksudku, dia digoda. Hubungan kalian tidak direstui orangtuamu, bukan?" jawab Orochimaru sambil menyeringai lebar.

"S-Shion ...!"

Aku menyesal telah membunuhnya ...!

Air mataku mengalir dengan deras.

Aku akan menyusulnya!

Aku mengambil pistolku dan berniat menembakkannya ke kepalaku, tapi suatu suara membuat aku berhenti sejenak.

"Naruto! Kau tak bisa mati! Itu perjanjian kita dengan imbalan kau menyembahku, bukan?"

APA?

Sial, aku lupa!

Aku menyembah setan untuk nafsu duniawiku- hidup abadi. Aku menyesal dengan perbuatan bodohku itu, lihat apa hasilnya?

"Kalau ingin menyusulnya, begini saja ... keabadianmu akan hilang bila kau membunuh semua manusia."

**~FLASHBACK END, HINATA POV~**

"Shion adalah kekasihku ..."

Aku segera melangkah mundur dari Naruto-kun. Akh! Jalan buntu, akhirnya aku mengenai tembok. Mataku menyiratkan pandangan horor kepada Naruto-kun, aku sangat tak percaya dengan semua ini ...

**INI BOHONG.**

_Dia ... sudah mempunyai kekasih? Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun juga ... yang membunuh Otou-san, Okaa-san, Neji nii-san ... Hanabi, Shino-kun ... dan semua orang?_

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan semua ini. Tidak ... menyakitkan sekali, hatiku bagai teriris-iris mendengar semua pernyataannya. Aku pun terjatuh ke lantai dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku ingin kau orang terakhir yang kubunuh, sekaligus orang yang membunuhku."

Pistol Naruto-kun menghadap ke arahku. Aku tak bisa bergerak, dan masih menggenggam pedang di tanganku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Sungguh.

"Hinata ... Keluargamu, temanmu ... aku yang membunuh mereka! Maka balaskan dendam mereka!"

**BENAR**. Aku harus membunuhnya! Aku harus membalaskan dendam keluargaku dan Shino-kun!

DOR!

Aku ambruk setelah mendapatkan peluru dari pistol Naruto-kun. Tubuhku terus mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti.

**TAPI KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHNYA?**

"Naruto-kun ..."

"BUNUH AKU!"

**AKU TAK INGIN MEMBUNUHMU!**

Mataku sendu. Pikiranku kosong dan tak menentu. Aku menahan rasa sakit di dadaku dan melihat pedangku dengan tatapan datar. Entah kenapa jemariku bergerak sendiri bagai dikendalikan.

**AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU.**

Aku malah berdiri dan mengambil pedangku, dan menusukkannya ke dada Naruto-kun.

"ARGGHHH!"

Dapat kudengar suara menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

Darah merembes keluar, Naruto-kun menggenggam dengan erat dadanya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan merah menjijikkan itu seolah bisa menahannya agar berhenti keluar. Aku menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak dan alis yang mengernyit. Aku yakin Naruto-kun pasti akan mati bila mendapat luka lebar seperti yang kulihat di depan mataku sendiri.

Tapi, aku sadar, Naruto-kun belum mati, selama aku masih hidup. Namun, itu tak bisa membuatku tenang, sungguh.

**KENAPA AKU MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI INI?**

Air mataku mengucur semakin deras. Aku ambruk lagi, badanku melemah. Aku menangis karena sakit yang kurasakan di dadaku, luar dan dalam. Jiwa dan raga. Perkataan-perkataan Naruto-kun bercampur aduk dalam otakku- sungguh memusingkan.

"_Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu!"_

"_AKULAH YANG MEMBUNUH KELUARGAMU, TEMANMU, DAN SEMUA ORANG!"_

"_Shion adalah kekasihku ..."_

"_BUNUH AKU!"_

"A-Aku ... aku membencimu, Naruto-kun-aku ... aku! Tidak- aku tidak membencimu! Tapi aku—! AARGHHH!" aku menjerit tak jelas dengan frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri.

"Hinata ...!"

**APA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH NARUTO-KUN HANYA UNTUK MEMBUATNYA MENYUSUL KEKASIHNYA?**

**NARUTO-KUN, KAU DATANG UNTUK PERGI LAGI!**

Tunggu ... ada yang baru saja kupikirkan. Akhirnya aku menggunakan suaraku yang melemah dan terbata-bata untuk menyampaikannya dengan Naruto-kun. Walaupun aku tahu itu akan menyakitinya.

"Na-ru-to-kun ... kau tak bi-sa ... menyusul ke ... ka ... sih ... mu."

Seperti yang kukira, Naruto-kun tersentak mendengar kalimat terpatah-patah yang dikeluarkan dari mulutku dan spontan segera merespon dengan teriakan, "APA?!"

"Kau ... su ... dah memin ... ta ... bantuan ... se-tan, menyem ... bahnya ... dan ... juga ... membunuh ... semua orang ..."

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Naruto-kun. Dia seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri: Kenapa hal sepenting itu baru dia sadari? Matanya semakin menyiratkan penyesalan dan seperti berkata bahwa usahanya untuk menyusul kekasihnya hanya omong kosong belaka. Dia melupakan segalanya.

"Ta ... pi- aku bisa ... ber ... sa ... ma ... mu. Karena ... ka ... u ... akan mati ... dan arti ... nya ... aku ... membunuhmu."

Naruto-kun tertegun. Aku _akan _membunuhnya. Aku akan berdosa besar dan menerima tempat yang sama seperti Naruto-kun. Aku sudah tahu akan hal itu, tapi aku diam saja tak acuh.

Sepertinya, Naruto-kun benar-benar merasa bersalah ... pada Shion, dan semua orang. Dia melihat ke arahku, masih dengan wajah yang tak bisa kudeskripsikan.

Walau mataku kututup, air mata masih mengucur.

Aku percaya ... Naruto-kun akan membawakan masa depan yang membahagiakan sejak membuat janji denganku waktu itu. Aku percaya ... Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi ternyata?

Aku berharap ... berharap Naruto-kun dan aku akan bersama di hidup yang fana ini. Selama ini, selama penantianku, aku terus melihat ke jendela dan membayangkan wajah Naruto di situ dengan senyumannya ...

Aku sadar, aku sudah jatuh pada Naruto ... senyumannya yang mempesona, matanya yang menyejukkan ... dan semuanya. Aku mencintainya.

Aku ingin Naruto mencintaiku. Tapi ...

"_Koishiteru_ ..."

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Hinata! Aku kembali!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Aku memeluknya dengan kencang dan tak ingin melepaskannya. Dekapan yang hangat ini membuatku sangat nyaman.

"Aku sudah bilang ... aku akan menemanimu, 'kan? Kita akan memulai hidup baru ..."

Wajahku merona seketika mendengar perkataan Naruto-kun yang rasanya memiliki penuh arti.

"M-Maksudmu?"

Dapat kulihat Naruto-kun tengah berlutut di bawah kakiku, membuatku sedikit heran melihatnya. Ayolah, untuk apa dia berlutut? Dan aku merasakan bibirnya yang lembut mengenai punggung tanganku- membuatku salah tingkah.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"N-Naruto-kun ..."

Mataku berkaca-kaca, senyum tersungging di bibirku, kemudian aku menariknya agar naik dari kakiku, kemudian mendekap lehernya dengan lenganku. Dapat pula kurasakan dia membalasku- lengannya berada di pinggangku.

"Bagaimana?"

"A-Aku mau ..._ Koishiteru_."

Mataku mengalirkan air mata dan aku kembali ke dunia nyata. Kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sekitarku, dan empat jasad yang sudah mulai membusuk.

Laki-laki itu ... tak ada di sini ...

Itu _hanya mimpi._

Aku mengusap air mataku, dan mulai tersenyum senang.

Mimpi, tapi ... suatu saat akan terkabul, bukan? Naruto-kun? Aku percaya.

Aku melihat jendelaku, terbayang seorang laki-laki dengan senyumnya yang manis. Aku tersentak kaget. Tapi itu hanya bayanganku saja.

Suatu saat, itu tak akan menjadi bayangan saja, itu akan menjadi nyata ...

Pasti.

**~FLASHBACK END, NORMAL POV~**

Akhirnya, seluruh manusia di pelosok bumi mati. Naruto bisa mati sekarang.

Saat dia akan mati, justru baru saja Naruto malah merasa begitu bersalah. Dia merasa bersalah bahwa membuat Hinata mencintainya ... padahal dia ...

**Selama ini tak punya perasaan **_**apapun**_** padanya.**

Akhirnya, darah merah di jantungnya mengucur tanpa henti. Senyuman miris terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku merasa bersalah, kenapa aku dahulu mengucapkan janji seperti itu," ucapnya pada tubuh tak bernyawa, lalu setelah jeda sebentar, ia melanjutkan lagi, "Mungkin, memang, aku ingin bersamamu ..."

**~FLASHBACK, NARUTO POV~**

Gadis ini, dia sungguh manis. Mirip sekali dengan Shion ... agh. Shion, ya?

Lupakan, Naruto! Bunuh saja gadis ini!

"Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu!"

Aku kaget pada diriku sendiri. Apaan ini? Aku berjanji padanya? Bodoh! Harusnya aku membunuhnya! Sial!

"Be ... benarkah?!"

Kulihat gadis itu benar-benar manis, polos sekali perilakunya itu. Membuatku geli sendiri. Aku tersenyum menahan tawaku.

Agh! Sial lagi untukku, kenapa aku malah mengangguk?!

"Tapi, belum sekarang ..."

Aku sadar, omonganku ini tak ada guna, malah menambahkan janji kosongku. Memangnya aku mau pergi? Aku 'kan akan segera membunuhnya, SEKARANG!

"Jadi ...?" tanyanya padaku, kulihat raut kecewa yang turut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, tunggu saja aku, nanti akan kembali, kok!"

Mulut, kau itu milikku, 'kan? Jadi jangan ngomong tanpa persetujuan dariku! Sial, aku 'kan bukan seorang pembohong- walau aku seorang pembunuh, sih. Ya, biar sajalah, aku tak membunuhnya sekarang! Hahaha!

Aku segera pergi, dengan senyumku yang entah kenapa tidak kunjung terhapus.

"Tunggu! Saya Hyuuga Hinata. Nama Anda siapa?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum seperti ini sejak Shion mati, dia gadis yang menyenangkan.

**Aku belum siap membunuhnya.**

Argh, biar saja, dia akan jadi orang terakhir yang kubunuh ... walau aku tak tahu apakah nanti aku akan siap juga akhirnya.

**Aku ingin benar-benar bersamanya**.

**~FLASHBACK END, NORMAL POV~**

"Benar-benar mirip. Pada akhir hidupnya bahkan sama-sama mengatakan '_koishiteru'_."

_Sayonara, Hinata ... Kita bisa bersama, walau bukan di hidup ini. Kita bersama, walau bukan didasari kebahagiaan, tapi penderitaan._

_**Janji-janjinya hanya dusta belaka. Namun, salahkah bila pada akhirnya dia mengharapkan janji itu pada akhirnya ditepati di alam baka?**_

Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dan memeluknya. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut, ia ingat satu hal.

_Shion, 'kan, membunuh ayah dan ibuku. Dia juga akan masuk ke tempat itu ..._

Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa di depannya dengan lembut.

"'Hubungan' kita hanya ada dua hari. Yang pertama adalah pertemuan. Dan yang kedua adalah perpisahan."

_Tapi, di saat perpisahan kita, kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta._

Dia menutup matanya dan ... berusaha bersiap-siap dengan hukuman yang akan dia terima.

_Maaf Hinata, aku tidak hanya bersamamu ... aku juga akan bersama Shion nanti. Aku bisa menyusulnya._

Angin berhembus dan mengenai mereka, bunga-bunga yang bersemi masuk lewat jendela dan mengubur kedua insan.

.

_**Tidak, janjinya takkan tertepati, bahkan di alam baka sekalipun, karena ada orang lain yang menunggu mereka di jurang bernama NERAKA ...**_

.

.

**Malang, di kehidupan tak bisa bersatu, di kematian juga tidak bisa.**

.

_Mereka bilang, gantungkanlah cita-citamu setinggi langit. Tapi bukannya lebih menyakitkan untuk 'jatuh' dari 'ketinggian'? _

.

**END**


End file.
